Remember
by Perfect Disasters
Summary: POST BH6 - Hiro, after a small accident, hits his head and has a short term memory loss.


**I'm back with another Hirogo fic! Ayeee.**

**Idk. I planned this for awhile but never came around to it until now.**

**So here y'all go.**

**NOT REVISED.**

* * *

><p>Plot: POST BH6 - <em>Hiro, after a small accident, hits his head and has a short term memory loss.<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hiro, are you alright?!" Honey exclaimed, running towards the scene with Wasabi, Fred and Gogo by her side.<p>

"I'm-" Hiro winced, and Baymax helped him on his feet. "I think so..." He trailed off, clutching his head.

Wasabi stepped forward. "What even happened?"

Hiro didn't respond, and squeezed his eyes shut.

The team looked at Baymax for answer.

"Hiro was climbing onto my back, but he placed his foot on the wrong spot, and ended up falling off my back, onto the hard ground," Baymax blinked. "He was not wearing a helmet."

"Can you scan him?" Honey requested and Baymax obeyed.

"Scan complete. Hiro has minor injuries along with arms, which can be healed in a short amount of time. However, there is a bump located on the back of his head." Baymax stepped towards Hiro. "Diagnosis: concussion."

"I-I have a concussion?" Hiro questioned. "Ugh, no wonder I feel sick."

"What are the symptoms?" Gogo asked.

"Symptoms include: brief loss of consciousness after injury, memory problems, confusion, drowsiness or feeling sluggish, dizziness, double vision or blurred vision, headache, nausea and/or vomiting," Baymax clarified.

"I-I am feeling a little dizzy," Hiro said, who's face was turning pale. "I'm not confused though."

"Well, you look really sick," Wasabi informed him, his expression filled with uneasiness.

"Okay!" Honey exclaimed, concerned. "We need to go to inside Fred's house to let him rest!"

They all agreed, and went inside.

* * *

><p>Hiro, changed out of his suit, sat back on one of the couches, with Baymax holding an ice pack on his head. The rest of the team, besides Fred, were all changing out of their suits elsewhere.<p>

"Soooo..." Fred began, sitting next to Hiro, "How're you feeling?"

He gave a shrug. "I feel a little sick, and my head's pounding, but other than that I'm okay I guess."

"That's good," Fred nodded. "So how did you even place your foot on the wrong spot anyways? You've done it a million times."

"Honestly I have no idea. I don't even remember what even happened... Actually, I don't remember a lot of things."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I don't remember climbing onto Baymax's back. All I know is that one second I'm building all of your guys' suits, and the next I've blacked out. Then when I wake up I'm on the ground," Hiro elaborated.

"Uh, Baymax? Why doesn't he remember?"

"It appears Hiro has lost some events from his life. His injury was not too fatal so his memories should return in a few days or weeks."

Hiro groaned.

* * *

><p>Once Fred explained Hiro's explanation to rest of the team, they all began telling Hiro all the events that happened.<p>

"Wow," Hiro said dumbfounded. "I can't I've forgotten all of those. I seriously want my memories back now."

"You need time to heal," Baymax said. "Do not stress yourself out. It is not healthy for your mental health."

"But-"

"He's right Hiro," Wasabi said. "You need to relax. They'll come around eventually."

"Fine, fine," Hiro said giving in.

Fred looked around at everyone, then back at Hiro. "So, do you remember me?"

"He didn't forget us, Fred!" Honey notified him. "He only lost memories of the events with Yokai."

"Yeah, I didn't forget any of you!" Hiro smiled. "That's Baymax," he pointed at Baymax behind him. "You're Honey," he said, pointing at Honey, who clapped her hands excitedly. "Fred," Fred grinned. "Wasabi," Wasabi nodded chuckling. "And-" Hiro's eyebrows furrowed together. "You're, uh...who are you again?"

GoGo sat up. "What do you mean, who am I?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't seem to recall knowing who you are," he said sheepishly.

"Whoa, hold up!" Honey screamed. "How do you remember all of us, but not GoGo?"

"GoGo," Hiro repeated in puzzlement. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

Everyone looked at GoGo then back at Hiro.

"I'm confused!" Fred cried out suddenly. "You remember me, Honey and Wasabi. But not GoGo? H-how?"

"Hiro seems to be experiencing short memory loss," Baymax analyzed, removing the ice pack from his head. "He is missing several events from his life, and now it appears he has lost the entire memory of GoGo. This is a harder memory loss to return. You must need to keep telling him the events that have her included, and it may help trigger the missing memories."

"Are you kidding me?" GoGo said annoyed. "He freaking remembers all of you except for me?!" She turned towards Hiro and glared at him. "You remember them, but not me? I was the first one to meet you for Pete's sake! You're not making any sense!"

"I'm s-sorry," Hiro said apologetically. "I'm trying to remember! I really am! But nothing seems to ring a bell!"

She sighed. "You know what?" GoGo stepped forward and grabbed Hiro by his shirt's collar. His facial expression emitted fear. "This is _not_ fair. I am going to do anything to make you remember who I am, understand me? Even if it means staying by your side 24/7."

He gulped. "U-understood!"

* * *

><p>GoGo kept her word.<p>

She stayed by his side. Sat next to him in aunt Cass's cafe, hung out with him at the university, she even helped him build new features for Baymax's suit. She came with him to the mall, to the arcade, everywhere. The only time she wasn't around him was early in the mornings and late nights.

Several days have passed and GoGo was currently sitting next to Baymax and Hiro in his living room, watching a comedy. When the movie finished, GoGo sat up and stretched out her arms.

"So, Hiro, it's been a week and a half," she said. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

His brows furrowed together as he began to think.

"N-no, I...er...still don't seem to remember."

GoGo frowned. "Well okay then. Guess I won't be leaving you alone yet."

Hiro nodded in response.

A yawn escaped GoGo's mouth. "Huh, well it's pretty tired. So you're sure Aunt Cass doesn't mind me sleeping down here for the night?"

"She's chill with it!" Hiro informed as he began to walk up the stairs. "Hope I remember you soon, GoGo!" He grinned. "Hey, at least I remembered your name!"

She bid Hiro a small smile and watched him as he left the room. When he was finally gone, her smile faded, and it formed into another frown.

"Oh Hiro," she whispered sadly. "Why can't you remember me?" GoGo sighed as she laid back onto the sleeping bag Hiro lent her and muffled her face into the pillow.

* * *

><p>Hiro entered his room and headed straight for his computer. Shifting his chair towards his screen, he turned it on and noticed he had a group message chat.<p>

He clicked on the message icon, and discovered the chat was between him, Wasabi, Honey and Fred, who were all still online.

**HL**: _hiro, how come u haven't remembered gogo yet?_

**F**: _yeah dude, it's been awhile. you've remembered more bits & pieces of your life_

**W**: _but none of those memories are of gogo so gives?_

Hiro smiled and shook his head. Then, he began typing.

**H**: _can u guys keep a secret_

**HL**: _totes_

**F**: _duh_

**W**: _ofc_

Hiro hesitated then gave into his actions.

**H**: _i havent forgotten about gogo_

**H**: _at all_

**HL**: _wait what_

Suddenly, a video chat request alerted Hiro, coming from Fred.

Hiro accepted it and on his screen were Honey, Fred and Wasabi, in a multi-video chat.

"Okay, Hiro spill!" Honey demanded.

"Yeah, what do you mean you haven't forgotten about GoGo?" asked Wasabi.

"I..." He sheepishly fiddled his fingers together, looking down. "I haven't forgotten a single thing about her. I remember when we first met, I thought she was so cool! She was really pretty and her expertise on her motorcycle amazed me so much! It's just that I've—"

"You've had a crush on her from the start, haven't you?" Fred predicted.

Hiro looked up. "H-how did you know?"

They all laughed at him. "It's pretty obvious Hiro," Wasabi claimed. "You make it quite obvious."

"Oh."

"So, please give us the reason why you pretended not to remember her?"

He grinned shyly. "Well, how do I explain this—oh! I know. Okay, so like, you guys, along with GoGo, believed that I forgot about her, but not you all. This obviously made her mad. And it seems that it's made her mad enough to make me try to remember."

"So...what you're saying is—"

Honey cut Fred off. "Aw, you knew GoGo would do anything in her way to make you remember her! That's why by you forgetting her, she'd never leave your side."

"Allowing you to spend more time with her!" Wasabi finished. "Wow little man, I didn't know you were this smart."

Hiro chortled. "I thought of it while Baymax put an icepack on my head."

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks. Two weeks since the incident, two weeks since Hiro supposedly forgot all about GoGo.<p>

"So...Hiro?" GoGo said, breaking the silence.

Hiro sat up from his bed. "Yeah?"

"You wanna stop by the university? We can meet up with the gang."

He agreed and with Baymax, they made their way.

While on their walk, they met up with the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys!" Honey greeted them happily, giving Hiro, GoGo and Baymax a warm smile.

"Hey Honey Lemon," Hiro responded and GoGo just gave a smile.

"So, Hiro have you remembered GoGo yet?" Wasabi asked him, pretending to not know.

"Uhh, not yet!" Hiro exclaimed, not expecting Wasabi to bring it up.

"Hiro, why is your heart beat level increasing?" questioned Baymax.

"I'm just really excited to do something, that's all!" He explained nervously.

"What you are experiencing right now does not determine you feeling excitement. It appears you are feeling _nervous_."

Hiro forced a laugh and walked ahead of the the gang, dragging Baymax with him. "That's enough Baymax!" He exclaimed, avoiding eye contact with GoGo.

"What's up with him?" GoGo asked the rest of them.

"Nothing!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong!" Honey quickly said.

"Nothing at all!" Wasabi nervously said.

Fred choked on a laugh. "It's not like we're trying to hide a secret from you or anything..."

Hiro, Honey and Wasabi stared at Fred in shock as Fred took a few seconds to realize what he said.

"Wait! No, I-I mean—"

GoGo glared at all of them.

"What are you guys hiding from me?"

"Nothing!" The four of them screamed together.

She took another step closer to them and they all jumped back, all afraid and nervous.

"SOMEONE TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" GoGo demanded.

Fred, out of fear, said, "HIRO HASN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!"

The three of them glared at Fred as he revealed Hiro's secret.

GoGo froze. "I-is that true?"

Hiro hesitantly stepped forward. "Yes, I pretended to forget about you. I'm sorry." He looked down, frowning, feeling guilty for pretending to forget GoGo.

Then GoGo ran forward and he gasped as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you didn't forget me." Hiro hugged her back and smiled as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I don't think I could ever forget you."

"Good."

She smiled when they released each other from the hug.

"Now tell me, why did you pretend to forget all about me?

* * *

><p><strong>Proof read? What's that?<strong>


End file.
